


belonging

by montecarlos



Series: moments in between [1]
Category: GP2 RPF
Genre: Baby Werewolves, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Gen, Marking, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: “I want you to mark me as one of your pack,” Antonio’s voice is clear and controlled, barely audible over Alex’s punches to the bag - all part of his alpha training - he remembers the clave’s words to him as he presented Antonio before them - remembers their disapproving glares.(in the beginning of some not-so-gay wolves)





	belonging

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was one I have wanted to write for a long time. If you know me, you know that I adore origin stories and this is no different. This fic occurs when Alex is not yet considered an alpha with a pack. Basically, in this universe, you must be deemed worthy of creating your own pack by the clave (which are like a werewolf version of the FIA). Antonio is an omega, but Alex considers him a beta and refers to him as such. 
> 
> Much thanks to the GP2 squad, without whom, this fic wouldn't be possible. Thank you for your love and support guys. And to my wives - Jamie and Amy, whom created this universe that I love to write about so much with me.

“I want you to mark me as one of your pack,” Antonio’s voice is clear and controlled, barely audible over Alex’s punches to the bag - all part of his alpha training - he remembers the clave’s words to him as he presented Antonio before them - remembers their disapproving glares. It hurt when they told him he wasn’t ready, it hurt that they considered him not ready to have his own pack. But he remembered the words, remembered how much they had hurt and trained harder, pushed himself further. The day they had approved of his alpha status is seared into the back of his mind, the smile that spread across his face, the relief that he could have a _pack_ .  
  
“What?” He asks, eyes widening in surprise as he pulls himself away from the punchbag. The sweat stings at his eyes, clinging to his skin.  
  
“I want to be part of your pack,” Antonio says, shifting from foot to foot. His teeth catch on his lip, his green eyes fixed on the new alpha. “I want to be part of your family,”  
  
“Tonio,” Alex says softly, his hand fisting around his towel as his eyes lock on the tall teenager. “You have to be sure about this,”  
  
“I thought about it for weeks,” Antonio replies, his eyes flashing gold. “I want to do this, I trust you. I want you to be my alpha,”  
  
“But you have to be sure, you’d be tied to me for the rest of your life,” Alex says, moving towards the smaller werewolf. “I need you to be certain,” He says, his hand catching Antonio’s and squeezing it softly.  
  
“I am certain,” Antonio repeats. “I want you to be my alpha. The time I’ve spent with you is the happiest time I’ve ever had in my life,”  
  
Alex feels the tears prick at the corners of his eyes. “Tonio-”  
  
“I want this,” Antonio says, squeezing Alex’s hand, his eyes switching from green to gold so easily. “I want to be a part of your life, I want you to be my alpha,” He repeats once more, his voice clear and calm.  
  
Alex can’t say no to those forest green eyes staring back at him.  


* * *

  
  
The full moon stretches out over the pair of them as they stand in the forest - Alex is shirtless, his pale skin shining in the soft moonlight. Antonio stands before him, with wide fearful eyes, shivering with the cold. Fernando watches the pair, his dark red eyes fixed on the werewolves before him, his gaze is stoic and unwavering. Alex was glad that the older alpha had offered his services - he feels slightly less worried about having Fernando around in case anything happens.  
  
“We will begin the packmate ritual,” Fernando declares, his eyes switching over to glance at the moon, still shining like a silver penny amongst the dark blue waves of sky. Alex moves towards Antonio, worry still held in his dark eyes, his hand finding Antonio’s wrist. It’s something they’ve always done - Alex’s finger swiping over Antonio’s skin as though to soothe him. Antonio smiles softly at the alpha, at the eyes that flash dark red for a moment.  
  
“Are you sure about this?” Alex asks under his breath, his eyes holding Antonio’s.  
  
“I’m certain, Alex,” Antonio answers, his voice almost breathless, his thumb moving over Alex’s hand for a second before he drops it away. “I’m ready,” He says, turning his gaze towards Fernando.  
  
The alpha nods once, eyes shining as Antonio tips his head forward, baring his pale, unmarked neck towards Alex. The alpha finds himself gazing over the unblemished skin, over the small curls that cling to the nape of Antonio’s neck as his teeth rip through his gums, his claws springing forth from his nails. Antonio stays where he is, hand fisted into his trousers as Alex steps forward, eyes moving to glance to the moon before they move to focus on the omega before him - the omega who has always being a beta in Alex’s eyes, the one who will become a beta in bond to Alex. He can hear Antonio’s heartbeat slamming against his ribcage, can hear the hurried breath that forces past his lips.  
  
“It’s okay,” He whispers, leaning in, his breath ghosting over the back of Antonio’s neck. He can feel his own heart speed up, knows that Antonio’s trained ear can probably hear every beat, every drop of sweat pouring down his face. He lets his teeth graze against the pale skin, feels the flinch as they scrape lightly over the skin.  
  
Antonio lets a small whimper brush out of his mouth and Alex freezes. “No no,” Antonio says softly. “Please, I want to belong, I want to have a family. You’re my family,”  
  
“I can’t hurt you,” Alex blurts out, ripping his mouth away. He’s barely touched Antonio - the skin is slightly red and one of his sharp canines has left a lone puncture mark. It’s nothing compared to how deep he will have to plant the mark - he doesn’t think he can do it. It’s always been a wordless agreement that he would never harm Antonio, an agreement that began as his eyes met forest green ones through the bars of the cage. “I can’t do this,”  
  
“Alex,” Antonio says, his green eyes fixed on the older teenager. “I want to be your beta, I want this bond. You’re going to have to hurt me,”  
  
“I don’t want to hurt you, Tonio-” Alex murmurs, the tears filling his eyes. The moonlight still shines down on them, illuminating the gold flecks in Antonio’s eyes.  
  
“You never have,” Antonio says quietly. “But I want this, I want you to do this,” His eyes lock on Alex’s and the alpha feels the fight leave him, pinned by the slighter teenager’s gaze. Alex steps closer wordlessly as Antonio’s head slides back down, his eyes hitting the floor. Alex’s breath ghosts over the dark curls before he takes a deep breath. He silently asks Antonio for permission one last time, the moonlight shining over his pale skin as he feels Antonio incline his head once in a slight nod. His teeth rip into Antonio’s neck and the blood squirts over his tongue, the metallic taste clinging to his lips. He feels Antonio shudder underneath him, whining out in pain as his teeth mesh further into the skin to imprint. The blood stains his tongue, it hurts knowing that the noises coming from Antonio are his fault, his hand balling into a fist as he digs deeper, like Fernando instructed. He knows that the other alpha will step in if necessary. As his teeth dig in deeper, he begins to feel the warmth ghosting over his skin, begins to feel the bond begin to form.  
  
It’s a strange sensation - not one that Alex has ever felt before, his teeth digging into Antonio’s skin. He feels the warmth build up, curl over him as the tears sting at the corners - the pain surges over him, twists into his skin, into his bones. The feeling of being unloved, of being unwanted presses into him and feels the growl burst past his lips against Antonio’s skin. He feels the pain, the anguish, the fear of watching bright blue eyes shine on him.  
  
“Now, now, little pet,” The lips whisper before they curve into a snarl. Alex feels the agony of being forced into a cage too small for him, of being forced to stay as a wolf constantly, of the dull ache in his bones. But the pain disappears as quickly as it came. It disappears as the sight of his own deep red eyes dance before him.  
  
“Hey, I won’t hurt you, little one,” Alex’s own voice washes over his thoughts and the fear surges for a moment before it melts into warmth and comfort. After that, he feels the warmth, the development of their bond up to this moment, the flare of love as Antonio’s green eyes lock on Alex for the first time as a human - a skinny, tall human with a mess of chocolate brown hair, his teeth caught between his lip.  
  
“Alex,” Antonio whispers, his breath ghosting into the air. Alex knows that he’s reliving those moments too, reliving Alex’s best and worse moments - he thinks of the time that he shifted for the first time, as the light left his father’s eyes, as Oliver’s bright blue eyes locked on his own, reassured him that it was all okay. The tears fall down his cheeks. He never wanted Antonio to feel that pain, to feel such loss and anguish. The smaller wolf quivers against him, his form shuddering against Alex. The warmth curls around the pair, the bond slowly forming and stabilising.  
  
Alex feels the wrench against his teeth, feels the bond twist and pull inside his chest, a growl tearing from his lips. He fights the urge to rip his mouth away - to fight against the bond that’s forming between them as suddenly he finds Antonio’s mind brush against his own. It’s a beautiful forest green, much like his eyes - warm, curious, a thread of fear twisting over Alex’s mind. Alex inhales once. His teeth are still in Antonio’s neck, his arm twisted around Antonio to hold him in place. He can feel Antonio shudder and knows the bond is sinking in between them both.  
  
“You must offer up your wrist for Antonio to stabilise and accept the bond,” Fernando’s voice presses through their ragged breathing. Alex exhales heavily, the blood still clinging to his tongue as he angles his wrist up towards Antonio. He can feel the hesitation through the newly-forming bond, the fear of hurting Alex but he nudges Antonio towards his wrist, trying to communicate through the bright, shining, tawny-brown thread that is strengthening inside their minds. Antonio’s teeth tear through his skin - they won’t leave a mark like the one that will be on Antonio’s skin for the rest of his life. The bond twists, surges between them, pulses with energy. Antonio whimpers against Alex’s skin, his teeth remaining latched into Alex’s pale skin - neither of them can feel the pain, the warmth of their bond overwhelming both of them.  
  
Alex feels the bond flare one last time - the warmth and the love from Antonio flickering through his mind, forcing his body taut as he finally releases Antonio’s neck from his hold. Antonio’s mouth remains against Alex’s wrist, the dark red blood stark against his wrist as Alex’s eyes ghost over Antonio’s neck. He watches the sixteen puncture marks from his mouth, oozing dark red blood against pale skin, slowly begin to close up, leaving back nothing but a darkened mark - it looks like henna to Alex and his brow furrows.  
  
“The true mark will not appear for a few hours,” Fernando says softly. “You may release Alex, Antonio,” He commands as Antonio drops Alex’s wrist, green eyes fixed on the pale skin that begins to knit back together immediately, as though nothing had happened. “I have no mark,” Alex says, frowning as his eyes rove over his unmarked skin.  
  
“You will not get a mark from your beta,” Fernando says, eyeing the pair. “But you must go and consolidate the bond,”  
  
“How?” Alex asks with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Skin to skin contact,” Fernando says. “Though you two should have no problem with that,”  
  
“We’re not-” Alex says defensively, his hand finding Antonio’s as a curl of panic erupts from his beta - it feels strange to consider Antonio as that - in Alex’s head, he was already _his beta_ . The dark brown mark on Antonio’s skin just serves to validate that.  
  
“I know,” Fernando says with a smile. “I wasn’t joking though. You need to stay close to one another tonight to ensure the bond solidifies properly. Skin to skin is best. You should have no worries with that,” He says - he’s allowed the two young wolves into his home for months now - he knows that they share a bed, that Alex wants to be close to Antonio to soothe him through his nightmares, that he wants to be close to his beta. He says nothing else as Alex’s arm folds over Antonio’s shoulder as they move back to Fernando’s car. Antonio looks pale and exhausted, still getting used to being attached to someone, to having a bond. He slumps against his alpha in the back of the car, barely moves at Alex’s fingers carding through his hair.  
  
Antonio doesn’t move at all on the drive back to Fernando’s house - Alex remains quiet, his eyes flickering red as his fingers move through the soft, brown curls of his beta. Fernando is silent, he can feel the newly-formed bond strengthening, can feel the warmth flaring from the back seat, Alex’s hands on Antonio’s bare skin to help his exhausted beta along.  
  
“Why is he so exhausted?” Alex asks, his voice tinged with worry.  
  
“The bonding process always exhausts the beta for some reason,” Fernando says, locking eyes with the younger alpha. “Nobody knows why, I think it’s something to do with the energy and memory transference,”  
  
Alex nods once, his attention again turning towards his beta again, his eyes never leaving Antonio. His fingers continue to stroke through the curls as Fernando’s house slowly comes into view and Alex feels the thread of panic that was hovering in his chest leave. The familiar sensation of home washes over him as he glances over at Antonio, still slumped against him, his skin pale. His eyes roll over to examine the mark on the back of his neck, it’s still the stark brown colour, still dark against Antonio’s porcelain skin.  
  
Fernando is silent as he pulls up into the driveway, as Alex wordlessly gets out of the car, supporting Antonio into the house and up the stairs to the room they share. He feels the smile ghost over his face as he watches the newly bonded pair climb the stairs, Alex’s hand brushing over the mark.  
  
“Are they okay?” Mark’s warm, soft voice washes over Fernando, his beta’s hand curving over his neck, leaning in with a soft smile on his lips. “Did everything go well?”  
  
“As well as expected,” Fernando says. “Although Antonio is exhausted, he needs help,”  
  
“So do you, it seems,” Mark says fondly, leaning in to brush his lips against Fernando’s cheeks, his fingers rubbing over the dark circles on his alpha’s eyes. Fernando casts one more gaze up the stairs before he allows himself to be tugged away.  


* * *

  
  
Alex doesn’t remember much of the moments that follow heaving Antonio up the stairs to their bedroom. Antonio’s body is a warm deadweight against him, slumping against his shoulder. He barely whines out as Alex folds them both into the large bed, pulling his beta against his bare chest. This is familiar to them, this is something that they do every night. Alex’s hands smooth over Antonio’s hair, fisting into the silky soft strands. The young beta twists in his arms, brow furrowing in his sleep. Alex presses reassurance down the bond - it’s a strange sensation - like a trickle of water - and Antonio settles in his arms, his breathing evening out. Alex feels his eyelids weigh down with exhaustion, his hand stills on Antonio’s hair as he follows his beta into sleep.  
  
He doesn’t awake until the next morning, Antonio is no longer in his arms. Alex huffs slightly, feeling around in his sheets for the beta - only to find the bed empty. He sits upright, hands carding through his mussed hair as he blinks the sleep away from his eyes. He immediately stops at the sight of Antonio sitting at the dressing table, looking in the mirror at his own reflection.  
  
“Tonio,” He mutters softly, watching his beta’s shoulders tense ever so slightly.  
  
Antonio surveys him carefully, his fingers rubbing over the mark on the back of his neck. “It’s settled, I can’t see what colour it is though from here?”  
  
Alex brushes away Antonio’s hand, pushes back the dark curls from the nape of his neck. The mark is beautiful - a pure gold rune stands out on the back of Antonio’s neck, shining against his pale skin. Alex feels a surge of pride. This is his beta, this is his packmate, somebody he will defend for the rest of his life.  
  
“It’s gold, it’s beautiful,” He says quietly, but Antonio’s eyes are locked on Alex’s wrist. “What?” He asks with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
“You have a mark on your wrist,” Antonio says softly.  
  
Alex pulls away his wrist carefully, his dark eyes raking over the pale skin. He spots a single tooth mark still engrained into his skin - however, it gives off a slightly bronze sheen. His brow furrows at the sight. “I think...you’ve marked me,”  
  
“Marked you?” Antonio says with trepidation.  
  
Alex feels the smile light up his face. “I always knew you were special,” He says, his hand moving to capture Antonio’s to squeeze their fingers, as they always have done. “ _My_ beta,”  
  
Antonio grins back in return, finally feeling like he belongs.


End file.
